starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Research Station EB-103
Research Station EB-103 was a secret Umojan Protectorate facility on XT39323. Overview Nearly every inch of the facility was monitored by camera-controlled turrets; the research staff was protected by trained Umojan marines equipped for ground-force operations, and individual sectors could be swiftly locked down to terminate a project or isolate a portion of the lab. Due to the size of the premises, remote-operated platforms were in common use by scientists travelling between wings of the facility. It had artificial gravity set to 1 standard.Blizzard Entertainment. 2013-03-21. Koprulu Sector Systems: XT39323. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-08-15. Prior to its raid, the facility was secret even to the Dominion's top spies.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. History Accomplished xenobiologists from throughout the Umojan Protectorate found themselves gravitating to Research Station EB-103 for the opportunity to experiment on psionically neutered live zerg. In late 2504, Raynor's Raiders brought Sarah Kerrigan there after she was made human again.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Prologue loading screen (in English). 2013-03-12. For the first two weeks she appeared to be in a comatose state, refusing any food or water. Valerian Mengsk, intent on studying her and seeing how much zerg influence remained in her, ordered an assistant to administer an IV. Kerrigan lashed out—instinctively, he believed, due to the lack of brain activity detected. However, that was cold comfort to the assistant, who was killed in the process. As her brain activity returned, Kerrigan's psionic powers began to spiral out of control, and Valerian activated the destruct system. He called it off however, as she revealed that she'd used those same powers to reshape the explosive charges, which, if detonated, would kill him instead. Thus, the testing continued, though Kerrigan's hostility remained.Dayton, Cameron (March 6, 2013). Kerrigan: Hope and Vengeance. Comixology. Starcraft: Kerrigan - Hope and Vengeance #0 Accessed 2013-03-09. Calling an end to the tests, and ready to depart with Kerrigan, Commander Jim Raynor permitted Valerian to run one last testBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Hopes and Fears (in English). 2013-03-12. to find out how much of the zerg mutagen was left in her system. From her containment cell, she took control of a drone in the test chamber and ordered it to mutate into a hatchery. Valerian then released more drones to gather minerals. After making an overlord and a spawning pool, Kerrigan decided to put Valerian's controlled environment to the test and made zerglings. Valerian had the experiment shut down and sentry bots were dispatched to sanitize the holding cells. The sublevel was put on lockdown and the Eradicator was powered up. Valerian had the scientists evacuated as the zerglings overran the sublevel. Once the Eradicator was destroyed, the situation was critical. Kerrigan sent the zerglings back to their pens and Valerian opened her cell.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Lab Rat (in English). 2013-03-12. At 6:36 the next morning, Terran Dominion battlecruisers arrived and deployed drop pods which landed in sectors three, four, and six. The adjutant told all personnel to evacuate. Kerrigan used her psionic powers to kill Bravo Team. When they failed to report in, Nova Terra ordered all units to sector six.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Get it Together (in English). 2013-03-12. Raynor and Kerrigan fought their way across the lab. Along the way, they helped Umojan marines take out Dominion insertion teams. The main corridor was blocked, so Valerian opened side door A-twelve. After killing zerglings that got loose in the attack, Raynor and Kerrigan descended to the sublevel. Nova's forces captured the security hub and put the facility on lockdown, but Raynor and Kerrigan made it through the doors and reached the tram station. Valerian and the Umojans were in full retreat as the tram left. The Dominion breached the tunnel, but Raynor, Kerrigan and the Umojan marines managed to defend the tram engines. Once out of the labs, they were exposed until they reached the shuttle bay. The Dominion deployed the Archangel in the shuttle bay. It separated Kerrigan from Raynor by destroying the bridge. Kerrigan destroyed the Archangel while Raynor tried to find another way to her. However, he was cut off and told Kerrigan to take his dropship while Valerian sent a team to extract him. Unfortunately, the team could not reach him as Dominion reinforcements were incoming, and Raynor was captured by Nova.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Back in the Saddle (in English). 2013-03-12. Layout The facility was composed of at least six sectors and had the following known areas: *Containment Cell (located on sub-level.) *Security Hub *Shuttle Bay (connected to the base via tram tunnel.) *Test Chamber *Tram Station Known Staff *Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk *Supervising Technician Jonathan Marlow *Associate Technician Laura Hodsan References Category:Installations Category:Umojan Protectorate